


The Takeaway

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, SayWeCanFly, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: A story of fifteen people. Each with their own stories, or...not. Their fates intertwine with each other’s. They each have their own problems.Alex is a kid in the dark and self harmsJack is moved out and on his own already.Oliver is mute.Patrick is in an abusive home.Pete is ignored by his parents.Frank is new.Gerard is not okay.Mikey is concerned.Chirstofer smokes.Mike is Mike.Ray is okay.Vic has no friends.Braden has post-traumatic stress disorder.Cody has too much anxiety.Kellin is suicidal.Jordan is anorexic.Josh is trying his best to support his best friend.Tyler has depression.And Brendon is Brendon.





	1. This is Gospel

“This is gospel for the fallen ones. Locked away in permanent slumber” Brendon spoke his voice almost cracking.

Not of sadness, no, of laughter. How did Pete even end up in this situation? To prove a point, as terrible the length of this plot is. He didn’t tell anyone, but Brendon because he needed someone to know this was a point proving joke, not real and make sure no one does anything stupid. Brendon was Brendon, not meaning he was stable, but probably wouldn’t do anything or tell anyone. He heard sobbing as Brendon kept talking, getting closer to where he was to jump out.

“Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world and bury you alive because I know you won’t give up without a fight.” Brendon stated and turned with a smirk as Pete popped up. 

He looked around at all the faces, recognizing some, others not really. 

Alex looked shocked with tears streaming down his face. Jack looked shocked also, with his arm around Alex. Oliver looked shocked and sad, I’ve never really talked to him, but I guess Brendon convinced him to come. Patrick looked depressed, he was off in his own world and wasn’t even looking up. Frank looked confused. Gerard looked frightened and Mikey just stared. Chirstofer gave a look like he knew this was going to happen. Vic had a straight face, tear tracks on his cheeks. Braden has tears running down his face as he gave a sad smile. Cody looked more frightened than Gerard. Kellin has tears streaming down his face as he gripped his own arm. Jordan had tear tracks running down his face with one hand over his mouth in shock and the other hugging himself. Josh has tears in his eyes and a look of relief crossed his face when he saw Pete. Tyler gave out a depressed sigh of relief. The rest were just shocked with no other emotions. 

“So.” Pete spoke up, climbing out of the coffin. 

Patrick looked up as he spoke. 

“This was to prove a point.” He said, “Words can hurt.” 

The room was silent and everyone stared. A choked sob was let out by Patrick, he got up, dropping the paper that he was looking at and his hat on his lap, embracing Pete. 

“I’m sorry, Patty.” Pete said, stroking his hair, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.” 

Christofer walked away, lighting a cigarette as he exited. Melanie whispered something to Jordan and he got up, still having his arm wrapped around his stomach. His other hand was now pressed against his mouth, as he was trying not to cry. He bumped into to Christofer, Melanie suddenly stood up, “Don’t touch him you fag!” 

“He’s a cigarette?” Christofer asked, grabbing Jordan’s arm. 

“No. He’s a queer.” Melanie said stubbornly. 

“Queer or no queer. He’s still human and doesn’t deserve your bullying.” 

“So what? You’re not a one of them.” 

“One of them?” Christofer says pushing Jordan out the door, “I think we need to go.” 

“Not with him.” Melanie said going over to him. 

“Yes with him. If you don’t want us to be alone. I’ll bring the freshmen with me then.” 

Cody, Braden, and Oliver all exchanged looks and Melanie pushed past the boys. 

“She’ll be lesbian soon enough.” Brendon said, “Because girls love girls… and boys.”


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Black Parade

As a new kid walked in the classroom as Gerard was pushed, falling in front of the guy. Gerard made a small squeak as he fell. He was used to being pushed around, but this new kid, Frank he later learned, was not, and proceed to help him up. He seemed extremely grateful at this act of kindness, but also kind of worried. Frank smiled at him before turning and scowling at the boys who pushed him.  


“What gave you the right to do that to him?” He asked, with quiet violence.  


Gerard’s eyes widened in fear as he waved his hands as a stop. Frank ignored it and Gerard put his hand to his mouth as the jock sent a death glare towards his direction. The jock sat down as the teacher came in, and so did Gerard, who had an open seat next to him.  


“Does he usually give you trouble?” Frank asked, sliding into the seat.  


“It’s fine.” Gerard said shaking his head, “His whole team does.”  


“That’s not something to be fine with.” Frank sighed., “Tell you what. I’ll walk with you to your classes”  


“You don’t have to do that.” Gerard almost shouted in fear.  


“Fine. But I will if I see anymore of them giving you trouble.”  


“I don’t suppose I even have a choice.”  


“Not really.”  


|-/  


Gerard bolted out of his seat to avoid the bully and Frank once class ended. Frank of course, didn’t let that happened.Neither did the bully. However, Patrick and Mikey appeared and the bully grabbed Patrick’s arm.  


“I should’ve known this little wimp was your friend.”  


“Let him go.” Gerard said timidly.  


“Or what?” He sneered.  


“Um…” Gerard paused.  


As the bully was distracted, Mikey pulled Patrick away.  


“What do you think you’re doing?”  


Mikey just stared at him before walking away, tugging Patrick along.  


“Where do you think you’re going?”  


He shrugged pushing Patrick away from them.  


“I’ll deal with you later.” The bully said, shoving Gerard before going after Mikey.  


Gerard’s eyes widened before running at the bully and jumping onto his back. Frank noticed and grabbed the guy’s arm.  


“What the f-” He didn’t finish as another person punched him in the face.  


The bully stumbled, falling back as Gerard jumped off, rolling off to the side. Frank quickly moved also. The guy who punched him, scowled before calling to a nearby teacher stating, “This kid was bugging them.”  


The teacher nodded, grabbing him, “Yeah. I’ll take him to the principal.”  


The guy nodded, turning towards the four others, “I’m Pete Wentz.”  


“I’m Frank Iero, I’m new here.”  


“I’m Mikey Way, this is my brother Gerard.” Mikey said, looking at Patrick, “And this is Patrick Stump.”  


“We should all get to our next class.” Pete said, “What are grades are you guys in?”  


“I’m in 11th with Gerard.” Replied Frank.  


“I’m in 11th too.” Patrick spoke up.  


“I’m in 10th, but I’m closer to Patrick than my brother.” Mikey said before dragging Patrick, once again, away.  


“I’m in 12th if you wanted to know.” Pete called to them as he turned the other way.  


|-\  


Frank stalked Gerard to his next class. They had different classes, but that didn’t stop him.  


“Frank,” Gerard sighed, “I know you’re following me.”  


“How?” Frank asked astonished.  


“Brendon Urie.” Gerard said giving a simple answer.  


“I knew I should have just kept going.” Frank mumbled under his breath.  


“If you want to be my friend just say so or stalk my brother instead.”  


“I want to be your friend.” Frank stated.  


“Good luck with that.” A voice said amused.  


“You can be my friend Frank.” Gerard mumbled.  


Frank cheered and the other guy shrugged, but mumbled under his breath, “And I can’t even hit on his brother.”  


“You are a grade above him and I’m not at all stopping you.” Gerard quietly said back.  


“So… Who are you? I’m Frank Iero.”  


He nodded, “I’m Ray Toro.”  


The bell rang and Frank just looked at him and went, “I have no clue where my class is.”  


“I’ll show you.” Ray offered.  


Frank nodded and they headed off.  


|-\  


After school, Frank caught up with Gerard giving him his phone number. Then Gerard headed towards his car with Mikey and Patrick. Once he got to Patrick’s house, another car pulled in next door and Frank got out. Patrick gave a small wave in his direction and he walked over.  


“Hey. I didn’t know you were my neighbor.” Frank said before turning towards the car, waving at Mikey and Gerard, “Hey again, I have to go, my mom probably knows I’m home.”  


Patrick nodded his head goodbye and waved a bye at the brothers before heading inside. Frank turned and walked back as Gerard drove away muttering, “He had to go and become my friend…”  


Mikey looked over at him and with a neutral gaze, asking, “He’s just your friend?”  


Luckily it was at a stop light so Gerard could drop his forehead onto the steering wheel.  


“Oh. I guess I was wrong.” Mikey shrugged.


End file.
